This invention relates to the testing of welds, and particularly but not necessarily, the hydrostatic testing of welds for nozzles, studs, flanges, patches, etc. on or connected to pressure tanks or vessels.
The testing of weld integrity on nozzles or other components welded to pressure vessels traditionally involves the whole vessel having to be filled with a pressurizing fluid medium. This usually means that a large volume of fluid is required, and, if the fluid is not used in the actual operation of the system of which the vessel is a part, purging of the equipment has to be performed both before and after weld testing.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a weld testing assembly for hydrostatic pressure testing of welds between two components, the weld testing assembly comprising:
a body securable against at least one surface of at least one of the components so as to define a sealed space adjacent to the weld to be tested; and,
at least one port for receiving a pressurized test fluid into the sealed space;
the body being provided with one or more threaded tie rods and one or more nuts adapted to be threaded on the tie rods;
wherein the weld is provided between a vessel and a patch thereon, and wherein the at least one tie rod is secured to the patch and tightening of the nut forces the body against the patch, the body extending beyond the patch such that the sealed space includes the weld.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a method for testing a weld between a first component and a patch on the first component, comprising the steps of:
providing a sealing assembly comprising a body adapted to be forced into engagement with at least one surface of the first component, the body extending beyond the patch;
providing at least one threaded tie rod secured to the patch;
securing the sealing assembly against the at least one surface so as to define a sealed space adjacent to, and including, the weld to be tested, the sealing assembly being secured against the at least on surface by tightening a nut on each of the at least one threaded tie rod such that tightening of the nut pulls the body towards the patch;
injecting a pressurized test fluid into the sealed space; and
monitoring the sealed space for indicia of a leak of the test fluid from the sealed space.
In a further embodiment, the invention provides a weld testing assembly for hydrostatic pressure testing of welds between two components, the weld testing assembly comprising:
a body securable against at least one surface of at least one of the components so as to define a sealed space adjacent to the weld to be tested; and,
at least one port for receiving a pressurized test fluid into the sealed space;
the body being provided with one or more threaded tie rods and one or more nuts adapted to be threaded on the tie rods;
wherein the body is comprised of two or more sections, each of the sections including a means for joining the sections together to form the body.
Further features of the invention will be described or will become apparent in the following description.